charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Tapping
Telempathy occurs in magical pregnancies where psychic bonds between the child and mother occur and the baby is able to activate it's powers to protect its mother when it senses her pain and danger or the mother being able to tap into the powers of her unborn child. Two magical beings have exhibited this power: The Unborn Source Whilst pregnant with the Unborn Source, Phoebe Halliwell fell victim to the telempathic bond shared with the fetus growing inside of her. Through the telempathic bond, the unborn demon was able to cause Phoebe's head to emit flames while she had a fever at the hospital. While performing an ultrasound on Phoebe, the baby was able to telempathically channel its power through its mother and electrocuted the doctor in an attempt to protect itself from the cold ultrasound gel. Womb Raider The demon was also able to cause Phoebe to feel animosity towards her sisters and provoked her to commit acts of violence on them, an instance of this would be while in the Attic of Halliwell Manor, the unborn demon caused Phoebe to send her sister Paige Matthews flying out the Attic window, another instance would be when the demon-child caused Phoebe to punch her sister Paige Matthews in the face while at Cole Turner's Apartment after Paige cast the Vanishing Spell to make the remnants and traces of Cole's vanquish disappear. The baby did not like hearing this and sought it's vengeance for what was said about it's father causing Phoebe to also call Paige a "murdering witch".Womb Raider The Unborn Source also allowed Phoebe to tap into its power of Flame Throwing, letting Phoebe send a stream of flames at whatever object or being she chose to. After Paige created the vanquish potion to destroy Cole, she told Phoebe and the baby telempathically caused Phoebe to shoot a stream of fire at Paige knocking the potion onto the floor. It was through this telempathic bond with its mother that caused Phoebe to be persuaded to the dark-side and marry Cole in the Underworld. Phoebe_Source1.jpg|Phoebe's flaming headache Phoebe_Source2.jpg|The baby zaps the doctor Phoebe_Source3.jpg|The baby causes Phoebe to push Paige through the window Phoebe_Source4.jpg|The baby makes Phoebe slap Paige Phoebe_Source5.jpg|The baby causes Phoebe to shoot a stream of fire at Paige Wyatt Matthew Halliwell After Piper Halliwell became pregnant with her first son Wyatt, she displayed concern for the safety of their child and soon discovered that the unborn baby could heal Piper's wounds from inside the womb. A Witch's Tail When Piper was desperate to talk to someone who had experience in raising and carrying a magical baby, she was frustrated for being unable to summon Grams. The baby could feel the frustration felt by his mother and during a heated argument with Leo, Grams was magically summoned in the room and she was made corporeal, not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be. Leo theorized that the baby conjured her to help Piper. Happily Ever After When Leo and Piper started to have communication problems, they began to argue constantly. Piper's frustration over Leo not being there more for her pregnancy and Leo feeling as if Piper doesn't understand the importance of his other charges and Whitelighter duties fueled these arguments. When Piper and Leo began arguing again, the baby switched their powers as well as giving Leo Piper's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. He also repeatedly interfered with Piper's power of Molecular Combustion, turning it into fireworks and flowers when tried to blow up the Siren. After the Siren was vanquished by Leo with Piper's blasting power and he switched them back, he stopped interfering with Piper's power.Siren Song An encounter with a Darklighter led to the discovery that the baby could shield itself from demonic attacks. When the darklighter attacked Piper and sent an arrow toward her, the baby telempathically sensed the threat to his mother and created the shield, deflecting the arrow away from Piper, leaving her unharmed. This led Piper and her family to believe she was invincible.Sam, I Am Phoebe Halliwell Whilst Patty was pegnant with Phoebe she had premonitions from the womb. In That 70's Episode, Patty had a premonition of future Prue, Piper and Phoebe, at first she thought they were warlocks so she alerted her Grams until she realized they were her daughters. She later tapped into Phoebe's powers to use the power of three spell to send the girls back to the future. At Piper's wedding she revealed that the day of Phoebe's birth she had a premonition of her hugging her daughters, on that very day. References Category:Powers